


ePals

by DramaticGarbage



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 06:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticGarbage/pseuds/DramaticGarbage
Summary: Virgil has to email back and forth with another student at his college, and he definitely didn't intend for anything besides that to happen.





	ePals

Virgil couldn’t believe this stupid assignment. He seriously had to sign up for his college’s ePal website and get randomly paired up with another student, ask them a set number of questions and write a paper about his new ‘friend.’ Luckily enough, his emails weren’t going to be monitored, so hopefully he got someone who either would also find this ridiculously stupid and complain with him, or who would just no-nonsense answer the questions and he could be done with this quickly. He pulled up the website and entered his information, hitting enter and being notified he’d be informed of his assigned ePal within the next 24 hours.

It was the next day when he was checking his email that he found his notice of the email address who he was going to be paired with, so he just shrugged and begrudgingly sent off the email, trying to get it over with.

_Dear… ePal?_

_Hey, uh, my name is Virgil, but Virge or V is fine, and I go to the same college you do, I have to assume. I just got the email we got paired up for this stupid assignment. I attached the file for the questions we have to fill out for the paper with my answers, could you just send me one back filled out with your’s?_

_V_

He didn’t receive his email back until the middle of the night, when a person with a healthy sleep schedule should have long been asleep. But seeing has Virgil was no where near being one of those people, he heard the email notification and picked up his phone to check what had been sent.

_Hey V,_

_Cool. My name is Roman, but Ro is fine. Yeah, thanks, I got your attachment and sent you back my answers as well. I actually am only enrolled in the campus online, so there’s a couple questions I couldn’t answer, would you mind helping me out a little with it? I don’t really know any of the clubs or any of the local places to eat, so I didn’t answer either of those._

_Ro_

Seeing as he wasn’t doing anything else, he decided to email back. On the one hand, he could have just made up answers and told the guy not to worry about it, but he honestly had nothing better to be doing, so why not?

_Ro,_

_No problem, dude. Uh… There’s all kinds of clubs, I’m not in any of them, but they have posters for them all over the place. What kind of stuff do you like? There’s like… A club for basically every major, cooking, gardening, a book club? LGBTQ+ has a club.. Uh.. Different ethnic groups have clubs… There’s like.. singing, acting, art, music, and stuff? There’s… A bunch. And for the food places, we have a taco shop and a sushi place… Fast food. Nothing special really._

_V_

He wasn’t expecting a response, not any time soon at least, but he was surprised to receive one back relatively quickly.

_V,_

_Uh.. I guess LGBTQ+, singing, and acting would be things i’d be interested in. So those will work. And… Sushi I guess. Thanks._

_Also… Not to pry, but like.. Shouldn’t you be asleep?_

_Ro_

Virgil snorted slightly, sending back a reply after he glanced at the time and noted he was definitely a lot closer to the sunrise than he was to the most recent sunset.

_Ro,_

_Cool. …I actually did some LGBTQ+ stuff in high school, it was pretty fun, just haven’t joined anything in college._

_And.. Shit, yeah probably. But what’s a healthy circadian rhythm? And you’re awake too, shouldn’t YOU be asleep?_

_V_

The message came back quickly, Virgil finding he was actually enjoying emailing back and forth with someone, and they were quickly falling into a fairly comfortable exchange of banter.

_V,_

_Oh cool. So did I._

_Normally… Probably. But i’m actually on the other side of the world right now. I travel a lot, it’s why I do online school. And oooooo look at you go with your big fancy college words._

_Ro_

This set them off on a habit of emailing back and forth that didn’t seem to show any sign of ending as the assignment they had to turn in came and went, Virgil finding he sort of glommed onto this friendship and was more than happy to continue on in the way they had been. Him and Roman had continued to learn more about each other, Virgil realizing fairly quickly that his new friend seemed rather busy. But when he had time to sit down and message with him, they could generally send quite a few just sitting and waiting for replies.

Virgil had hardly noticed how much time had passed when he realized that talking to Roman had really become his favorite thing he did in his day. They had learned a good amount about each other, they were around the same age, they were both gay, (and single, which was important,) had very different opinions on Disney princes, and had jokingly (hopefully not too jokingly) agreed to have a Disney movie marathon if they ever managed to meet up. They spent more of their free time talking to each other, luckily enough for Roman’s strange travel schedule and always being in different time zones, Virgil’s sleep schedule had honestly no rhyme or reason, so they made it work fairly easily.

He honestly had no idea when this annoying crush he had on him had set in. How ridiculous was that? He didn’t have any idea what he looked like, how could he have this massive of a thing for him? That was… It didn’t make sense. And why would he like him back anyway? Roman obviously had money or some kind of important work he did or something.. He didn’t think Roman had ever mentioned ever being anywhere near him once in the months and months they’d talked.

Of course, that wouldn’t stay that way forever. Virgil was listening to music when his phone vibrated, signaling a message from Roman.

_Hey V!_

_You’ll never guess. After all this time… I’m finally gonna actually be in town. Isn’t that crazy?_

_Ro_

Roman was going to be around? He… Was going to be nearby. As much as it terrified Virgil, he knew he couldn’t blow this chance. He.. He had to meet him. He had to.

_Ro,_

_Holy crap, man. …Does that mean you’re finally gonna keep that promise to have that movie marathon with me?_

_V_

Virgil had gotten to know Roman’s patterns really well. He knew how long it took him to reply, and this message was definitely taking much longer than usual. Virgil was shaking with anticipation when his phone finally vibrated again.

_V,_

_Uhhh… I mean, yeah. I would like to. Ummm…. Confession time I guess. I have a while off from work, maybe we can.. Spend some time together. It would be cool to like… Take you out or something. Like… A date. If you’re… Interested. No pressure. Uh…_

_Ro_

Virgil was completely shook. Roman wanted to take him out? He’d never typed faster in his life.

_Ro,_

_….seriously? I’d.. I’d like that a lot. Like.. A lot. Umm.. Is it weird that we’re gonna go out and we’ve never exchanged pictures or anything? Should we like… Do that?_

_V_

Another amount of time that felt so uncomfortably long to Virgil passed by, his heart threatening to beat out of his chest.

_V,_

_…Could we… Like, video chat or something? I… I think it would be easier for me to explain that way. I.. I don’t want to send you a picture and you think i’m catfishing you or something._

_Ro_

Was that a conceited thing to say? What, did he think he was so hot that Virgil wouldn’t believe him if he sent pictures? Was he somehow actually a douchebag and had managed to hide it this entire time? ….Well, he had to find out.

_Ro,_

_Yeah, we can do that? Here’s my skype, wanna call now?_

_V_

He had his reply in basically no time at all.

_V,_

_Yeah, i’ll call you in like, 2 minutes. Thanks._

_Ro_

Virgil quickly set up his laptop, making sure his hair looked good and his shirt wasn’t too wrinkled and dear lord why did he agree to do this?!

It wasn’t long at all before Virgil received a friend request, Roman’s name with a small image of a crown as his icon. Virgil smiled softly despite his panic, that was so perfectly Roman. He needed to calm down, he knew Ro. No matter what it was that Ro wanted to say…This was still his best friend. It was gonna be alright. He accepted the friend request and it was maybe a minute before he had a voice call coming in. He raised an eyebrow, but accepted, not switching over to video.

“…Virge? Can you hear me?” Came a deep, rich voice from his laptop.

“Yeah, I can. Uh.. Hey, Ro.” He replied, trying to keep any indication of how gay that voice made him feel from his own tone.

“Cool. Uh.. It’s cool to actually talk to you after all this time. Umm.. I’m gonna switch to video in a sec. I just.. I don’t know. Wanted to do this first, I guess.” He said, a soft and slightly embarrassed undertone to his words.

“Uh, yeah.. Sure thing.” He responded, nodding even though he knew Roman couldn’t see him.

“Ok… I’m.. Here we go.” Roman said, Virgil could hear him taking a steadying inhale and exhale as his computer began to load the video feed, and clicking to switch on his as well.

He was met with the sight of an absolutely gorgeous college-aged boy… One who’s face he’d seen on countless movie posters and in movie trailers.

“….Roman.. Roman _Prince_?!” Virgil said, recognizing the young actor immediately upon seeing him come into view.

Roman simply nodded sheepishly, giving him a slightly cheeky and embarrassed smile.

“…I’ve been.. You’ve been… We’ve… How?!” Came his exasperated words, trying to process that his best friend and the boy he had a huge crush on this entire time was a seriously successful movie star. In his shock he barely noticed that the boy on his screen was looking him over, smiling softly as he took him in.

“….Yeah. I.. I didn’t want you to think I just stole a picture from Google, I figured.. Get that out of the way.” He responded after a moment, his eyes flicking back up to meet Virgil’s.

It took Virgil a few long moments to respond, finally letting out a breathy exhale of laughter. “…I guess I understand then.. You’re right… I don’t think I would have believed you if you told me.”

Roman just smiled before shifting to rest his chin on his hand and give him another soft glance over. “So… Can I still take you on that date?”


End file.
